Creepy House I Found in the Woods
I walk around the house to try and get inside; the back of the house has a door, but it's sealed shut. Like, with window-caulker. I think this is odd and I wander around the house some more. All of the windows of the house either have blinds or are so dark, you can't see anything inside. I go to what seems to be the front of the house; the awning above the front door seems to have collapsed and the front door is a no-go. I continue to walk around and find that all of the doors are either sealed shut or are not enterable. So I find a window and wedge it open with a stick I found. I got into the house and the scene I find is quite odd. And when I say odd, I mean very, very odd. I wind up in the kitchen and there are dishes everywhere. Like there was a fight. But the thing is, it looks as though there was food on them at one point. I look to my left and there is a dining table with silverware in a huge pile, but the pile isn't like a normal pile; it's molded together. I'm not saying that they were melted together, but it was almost as if they were "tangled" together...if that makes any sense. It was just sitting there. On that table. By then, I'm about to "nope" the fuck out of there, but I decide to go into the house more. I'm using my iPhone's flashlight and it almost makes it worse because it doesn't light up the whole area in front of me. I start to realize that none of the house's windows are open, they all have blinds over them. So I'm walking towards what seems to be the kitchen, and I trip over something. It was a boot. Then another boot. Then I start to notice, there's shoes everywhere. Not just men's shoes, but women's, children's, elderly shoes, older looking shoes, they look like they're from the early 80s? I venture more into the house, and start to notice that there is a strange odor; it almost smelled like feces. Turns out, it was, in fact, feces... bat feces. There were bats all above me in the room that the shoes were in. I decide to leave that room and go back to the kitchen. I see that there's some stairs leading up to an attic. I walk up the stairs and it's starting to become humid and colder. Does that make sense? So I walk up the stairs and realize that it's almost completely dark outside. Right as I look out the window (the upstairs windows doesn't have blinds), I hear something downstairs. It's like a plate falling off the kitchen counter or something. I think it's maybe a quarter or something coming back to his/her turf, so I take out my rifle that I am carrying with me and scream "Hey, I don't want any trouble, if this is where you're living, just let me be on my way, I won't tell anybody." No answer. I walk back downstairs (there really isn't anything in the attic, just boxes of random stuff like books), and when I step off the stairs I get this dropping feeling in my stomach. The best thing I can compare it to is as if you get on stage as a standup comedian and all of your jokes are copies of someone else's jokes, and you're in front of thousands of people, and someone calls you out, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE that you copied someone's joke. That disapproval, that embarrassment filled me when I stepped off the stairs. I also felt as if people were watching me, along with the feeling I mentioned before. But it wasn't as if a lot of people were looking at me, it was as if just a couple of people were looking at me. By then, I really wanted to know who's house this was, so I walk to the front door, past the living room (I believe it was to the right of the living room?), and I see the front door. Next to the front door, there's a table with some letters on it. I see some bills with a name addressed to them. In my mind, I'm like "YES, FINALLY. A NAME TO THE CREEPY HOUSE." I look at the mail, and it's addressed to a name, it seems oddly familiar but I just can't quite remember where. I don't remember the name, but it seemed...western? Like a name that would be in a Western Movie or something. Something super simple. The bill was an electric bill from the early 90s? By then, I'm kinda creeped out, knowing someone hasn't been here for that long, and decide to leave. When I'm walking out of the entry hall towards the kitchen, I see something in the dining room. There's a fire extinguisher. I decide to grab it, and shoot it with my rifle outside. It was fun, it didn't explode, but it sounded as if someone was letting air out of a balloon very slowly. So I get back to my Mother's Boyfriend's house, whose property I was wandering and I ask what the whole deal with the house was. He says that in the late 90's, the man who owned the house died...in the house. Natural causes? He didn't have any direct family, and he wasn't found until about three months after he died (because of his electric bill being overdue). In his will, he wanted the property to go to his friend whom was a bad man (drug dealer, very trashy), so my Mother's Boyfriend purchased the property and the house from the Man whom the house was left to so he wouldn't cause trouble near his property. The Pictures LWvYubl.jpg|The house TncslfP.jpg|The house on another angle MMC1f0t.jpg|The window I got through __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Places